The proper categorization of the publications in a publication corpus is important in helping a system provide publication (e.g., products and/or services) recommendations in response to a user's query. The publication description is used by the system to index the publications such that potential users may locate the publications via a user's query.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.